


Комната Хаула

by Vevry



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry
Summary: Софи вспомнила про Фанни и миссис Ферфакс с вениками, только когда все разошлись по домам, а Хаул устало зашагал вверх по лестнице.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Комната Хаула

Софи вспомнила про Фанни и миссис Ферфакс с вениками, только когда все разошлись по домам, а Хаул устало зашагал вверх по лестнице.

— Постой, — вскрикнула она и кинулась за ним, но было уже поздно.

Хаул открыл дверь.

Сначала Софи испугалась, что ещё секунда и весь дом заполонит зеленая слизь. Хаул не двигался. Он замер и таращился на свою комнату. Софи осторожно взглянула на него из-за плеча, а потом постаралась разглядеть, что же натворили Фанни и миссис Ферфакс. И ахнула.  
Комната была чистой. Никакой паутины и паучков, все скляночки и мешочки протерли от пыли и расставили заново, судя по всему перепутав порядок. Одеяло перевесили через окно. Похоже, его выбивали от пыли. Занавески с кроватей и окна сняли, они лежали почти у дверей, наверняка, чтобы позже унести всё это в ванну. Пол пусть и не сверкал, но его точно отмыли. И когда только успели!

Хаул сделал шаг вперед.

— Ну и семейка, — усмехнулся он, очевидно пребывая в шоке.

Софи прошла за ним.

— Теперь я понимаю, откуда у тебя такая любовь к чистоте, — Хаул стянул одеяло с окна и вернул его на кровать.

Софи всё ещё боялась, что он в любой момент может разразиться слизью, поэтому аккуратно подняла занавески с пола.

— Они ещё пыльные, — пробормотала она то ли с надеждой, то ли с досадой. На самом деле ей нравилось, что комната Хаула наконец стала похожа на комнату, а не на свалку магических амулетов с пылью и паутиной.

Хаул взглянул на Софи с тоской. Он взял занавески и легким движением руки вернул их на свои места, трагично вздыхая.

«Хочет, чтобы я его пожалела» — поняла Софи. «Вот уж не дождётся!»

Потом она подумала обо всё, что они за сегодня пережили. События сегодняшнего дня казались далёким сном. И ведьма, и сердце Хаула, и принц Джастин с волшебником Салиманом, и безголовое тело, которое она укрыла шалью, и оранжевая слизь, в которой она застряла, и как Хаул примчался за ней, а потом…. В общем, день был насыщен событиями разного рода. И возможно, но только возможно, Хаул мог себе позволить немного покапризничать.

Хаул снова наигранно и тяжело вздохнул. Софи уже хотела было ему подыграть, но тут чародей спиной плюхнулся на кровать. От одеяла поднялась пыль.

— Видно не успели вытряхнуть, — сказала Софи, прикрываясь рукавом от пыли.

— Их счастье, — твердо ответил Хуал и снова покосился на Софи.

Она присела с противоположной стороны кровати. Хаул лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны и закрыв глаза.

— Знаешь, сколько лет было всей этой пыли? Сколько лет я накапливал этот бардак? — спросил он Софи с толикой гордости, хотя гордиться тут было нечем. — Шесть лет! — и он трагично перевернулся на бок.

Если минутой ранее Софи и хотелось пожалеть Хаула, то сейчас ей хотелось его хорошенько отлупить. Даже после такого тяжелого дня ему хорошо удавалось устраивать драму на пустом месте.

— Не стоит так скорбеть по грязи. Теперь здесь стало намного приятней, — сказала она наконец, стараясь звучать как можно мягче, чтобы не спровоцировать выплеск зеленой слизи.

— Не стоит?! — подскочил на локтях Хаул и вперился гневным взглядом прямо в лицо Софи. — Не стоит?!

— Да, — коротко ответила она. — Не стоит.

Хаул обессиленно упал лицом в одеяло.

Софи снова оглядела комнату. Выглядела она точь-в-точь как раньше. Разные банки склянки толпились на тумбочках, старые книги с темными переплетами стояли на полках, их, судя по всему, не успели избавить от пыли, волшебные амулеты были развешаны то тут, то там.

— Зато всё осталось на месте, — начала она оптимистично. — А пыль…ну и она вернётся.

Хаул с любопытством взглянул на неё исподлобья. Софи поняла, что спорить с ним бесполезно. Да и должно же быть у чародея хотя бы один уголок, где будет точно так, как он хочет. Но на самом деле, она думала о том, что если будет протирать пыль хотя бы раз в неделю, то Хаул скоро привыкнет жить в чистоте.

Хаул со вздохом сел на кровати.

— Ну, раз уж сама Софи — пугательница паучков — разрешила мне оставить здесь пыль… — и он довольно плюхнулся на кровать так, что лицо его оказалось прямо у коленей Софи. Голубые живые глаза уставились на Софи.

— Ничего такого я не говорила! — вспыхнула она. — И вообще…!

Она хотела было сказать что-то ещё, но все слова повылетали у неё из головы, когда Хаул приподнялся и легонько взял её за подбородок. Сначала она хотела отстраниться, но потом зажмурилась, будто собиралась спрыгнуть со скалы, и подалась вперед.

Хаул поцеловал её нежно, едва касаясь губ. Его собственные губы были горячими, словно Софи целовалась с огнём, который не обжигал.

Когда он наконец отстранился на лице его сияла победоносная улыбка, а глаза сверкали, как падающие звезды. Софи подумала, что один раз можно и проиграть, уступая капризам двадцатисемилетнего ребёнка, и тоже улыбнулась.

Они вместе повалились на кровать и так и уснули, изнеможённые удивительными событиями дня.

_На следующий день в комнате Хаула волшебным образом стало также пыльно, как и раньше._

**Author's Note:**

> Переживала за бардак в комнате Хаула больше, чем за себя.


End file.
